Persistence
by ravengal
Summary: One shot. When the mood of Team Seven gets awkward, Sakura decides to pester Sasuke, jokingly accusing him of being in love with Naruto... which even she knows isn't true. How will the very irritated Uchiha be able to shut her up? SasuxSaku


Author's note: Gra'in's, lahds and lahsses. This be ma firast attempt at wri'in' original Naruto funfiction. I'm hopin' ya'll like it. And mek shure ya tell me if Ah med any mistehkes.

Yeah... the two reasons I wrote that in Scottish are 1) My English Language teacher wants me to learn how to write various accents, so I'm getting in a little practice, and 2) I just felt like it. Lol. 'Cause I love the Scottish accent. :)

Also, I don't own the nickname Sakura gives Sasuke in this fic. I found it on Youtube somewhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were sitting quietly in the waiting room of the hospital wing in their ninja academy, waiting for their other team-mate, Naruto Uzumaki, to wake up from his deep slumber and rejoin them.

The whole of Team Seven, who were all now seventeen-year-old chunnin, had been on an extremely dangerous mission with their sensei, Kakashi Hatake, and, on the way back, been ambushed. It had been a battle for their very lives... which they, fortunately, ended up winning... and Naruto, who had fought the hardest, had been seriously injured.

As soon as Team Seven had returned home, Naruto had been rushed straight into intensive care and the medic-nins had gotten straight to work on him, Sakura included. After a while of healing, Sakura, while smiling sheepishly, had personally given Kakashi and Sasuke the news that Naruto was going to be just fine... and that all he needed was a good long rest.

Sasuke was currently sitting with one leg crossed over the other and his arms loosely folded, staring at nothing in particular, as he waited as patiently as he could. After a short while, however, it seemed that Sakura wished to break the ice.

"You were really worried about Naruto, weren't you?" she asked.

He turned to face her. "_Everyone_ was worried," he replied simply.

Sakura smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know... and I'd expect _me_ to freak... or even _Kakashi_ at the _worst_ of times... but _you_?"

Sasuke stared blankly at her. _What's she getting at here?_ he thought.

Sakura smirked. "You don't perhaps have a _thing_ for Naruto, do you?"

Sasuke frowned at her. "A '_thing_'?

"Uh huh."

"No."

Sakura giggled. "Or maybe it's that you _love_ him."

"No."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes... quite sure." He watched as Sakura giggled again before rolling his eyes. "You're bored, aren't you?"

"A little... but it's mostly to lighten the mood... since..." She trailed off, averting her eyes.

"Well, _my_ mood doesn't feel lifted..."

Sakura brightened up again. "Aww, don't be such a sourpuss!" She poked him with her index finger. "You _so_ love Naruto!"

Sasuke sighed. "No... I don't." _Honestly, what's __with__ her?_

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

She continued to poke him. "Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do! Yes, you do! Yes you do!" Sakura giggled again.

"Sakura... I'm not gay."

"Don't be silly... of _course_ you are. Why _else_ would you freak when seeing Naruto hurt?"

"Because I've never seen him that badly hurt before."

"You love him!"

"No, I don't... he's my friend is all."

"No, he's not... he's your secret love interest."

Sasuke was starting to develop a headache; his pink-haired female team-mate was _really_ grating on his nerves with these stupid accusations.

"I'm straight... and that's all there is to it."

"You got a thing against gays?"

Sasuke groaned. "No." _What'll it take to get her to shut up?_

"Me neither... which is why I'm perfectly fine with you loving Naruto."

Sasuke was severely tempted to rub his temples and soothe the headache away... but it would ruin his calm, cool and aloof image if he did that, so he didn't.

"I don't love Naruto."

"Bet you do." Leaving her seat, Sakura circled round Sasuke before standing in front of him. "And I've got a nickname for you." She placed her wrists on her hips and smirked. "Which I'll use as ammo if you don't admit that you _do_."

Sasuke merely stared at her, his irritation growing. _Why is Sakura being so out-of-character? And why do __I__ have to be the one to suffer it? _

"No? Okay." Sakura began poking him again. "Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay!" Sasuke threw her one of his 'What are you doing, you moron?' looks, hoping to get her to realise how ridiculous she was being, but, unfortunately, it didn't seem to phase her. "Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay!"

"Cut it out, Sakura," he said in a harsh tone.

"Aww..." Sakura pinched his cheek. "What's de matter, Mistew Gwumpy Pants? Can't deaw wid de twuff?"

Sasuke knocked her hand away. "Stop it."

"You know you wove Nawuto. Come on, say with wiv me! Say you wove Nawuto!"

Sasuke scowled at her, really getting aggravated with her idiotic behaviour. _She's a __chunnin__, for Christ's sake! Not to mention a __medic-__nin__! She __shouldn't__ be acting this way! It's so ridiculously childish!_

Sakura began poking him again, this time anywhere on his upper torso that she could reach. "Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay!"

Something inside Sasuke snapped. "_Enough_!"

Sakura froze in place, pulling back her hand. "Sasuke?"

"I'm _straight_, goddamn it! _Straight_! I don't have _any_ feelings _whatsoever_ for Naruto! All he is to me is a friend! A _best_ friend, even!"

For a moment, Sakura blinked stupidly at him... before folding her arms and smirking triumphantly. "Prove it."

This comment caught Sasuke off-guard. "What?"

"You heard me, Sasuke... prove it."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Prove that I'm straight?"

"Yep."

Sasuke stared at her. _Is she __kidding__ me here?_ "And how do you want me to _do_ that, exactly?"

Sakura appeared to be the one caught off-guard now. "Oh... well... um..." She averted her eyes, thinking. "Ooh!" She looked back at him. "I know! How about telling me which girl you like?"

Sasuke groaned. "You know perfectly well that I don't have feelings for _any_ girl." The cough that came from Sakura's mouth at that moment sounded very much like 'Sasgay'. Sasuke scowled. "Any _other_ way of proving to you that I'm straight?"

"Hmm..." Sakura looked round the room, apparently searching for some form of inspiration. "Ooh!" She looked back at him again. "I know! How about _kissing_ a girl?"

Sasuke stared at her. _What the-? '__Kissing__ a girl'? Is she __insane__Sasuke __Uchiha __does __not__ kiss girls!_ "No way."

"'No way', huh?" Sakura smirked before shrugging. "Okay." For a few moments, Sasuke thought that was the end of it. "Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay!"

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore; he slammed his hands down on his ears, willing the incessant racket to go away... but, evidently, once Sakura had noticed his determination to block out the sound of her voice, she cranked up the volume. He couldn't clamp his hands down hard enough.

_Shut up... just shut up..._

"Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay! Sasgay!"

Finally, he'd had enough... and realised that he was willingly to do _anything_ to shut her up and gain himself some peace and quiet... so he did the only thing that crossed his mind at that moment. Releasing his hands from his ears, he stood up, grabbed Sakura by the jawbone, pulled her forward, tilted his head and kissed her on the lips.

Needless to say, Sakura shut up instantly, giving off a small squeak as she did so. Once he pulled away from her, she tumbled backwards, eyes wide in shock, and landed on the chair opposite.

"There... happy now?"

All Sakura could do in response was speak gibberish, such words as "Ah", "eh" and "ee" spilling from her mouth, her face bright red. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction before sitting back down and taking up the same position as before, with one leg crossed over the other and his arms loosely folded.

Only a few moments later did he realise exactly what he'd done... and his face gave off a light blush. That had been his first ever kiss... and he'd pretty much forced it upon Sakura in order to shut her up... Well, she did say that the only way to prove that he was straight was to kiss a girl, right? And better her than Hinata, Ino, Tenten or any other girl at the academy, as he didn't really know any girl other than Sakura very well... plus, Hinata was distantly related to him.

Speaking of Sakura, ever since he'd returned to Konoha, away from the clutches of Orochimaru, she, having grown more mature in his absence, had become much less of a fangirl... despite the fact that, before he'd left, she'd proclaimed both her love for him _and_ how she wouldn't have been able to live without him... and he'd seen her more and more like a little sister.

That wasn't to say that he didn't _appreciate_ her saying that she loved him... of course he did... it was just that he could never return it... and he'd figured out, from her behaviour towards him, that her feelings for him had been slowly growing weaker. Not only that, but it had seemed as though her feelings for Naruto had been growing stronger.

Ironically, though, the kiss he had forced upon her without even thinking first had made him feel... different. He glanced at Sakura, who was currently touching her lips and gawking into space, and suddenly felt... what? What _was_ this he was feeling? Was he growing... attracted to her? Surely not...

"S-Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Wh-Why did you...?"

Sasuke coughed. "Well... you did say I had to..."

"Well, I... didn't really _mean_ it..."

Sasuke flinched. "Well, you could have told me that _before_ I..."

"Well, I wasn't really _expecting_ you to... and I _certainly_ wasn't expecting you to do it to _me_..."

There was a long silence between them, during which Sasuke could think of nothing but the kiss, what he had felt _during_ and _after_ the kiss and how awkward it was that he had done something that she wasn't expecting of him...

"Sorry..."

"Hmm?"

"Sorry."

Sakura smiled softly. "Oh, it's okay... unexpected, but okay." Sasuke blushed again, slightly freaked out at how pretty he was noticing she looked when smiling sweetly with a blush on her face. "In fact, it was... nice."

"'Nice'?"

Sakura nodded. "Mmm hmm... and sorry for being such a pain before. I didn't know I was being _so_ bad that you'd resort to kissing me to shut me up... and I was only doing it to think about something _other_ than what Naruto's been through..."

"Heh... it's okay..." _Man, what is __wrong__ with me? Why have I suddenly become such a sap? I'm making myself sick here..._

Rising from her seat, Sakura crossed the room and sat herself down on her original seat next to Sasuke, still smiling at him. Looking at the sparkle in her green eyes, Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that the kiss had re-ignited her burning love for him once felt so long ago... and scolded himself for thinking such romantically poetic thoughts.

After a long moment of silence, Sakura chuckled lightly. "Sorry I could never be the one to make you happy, Sasuke... I'm sure there's a girl _somewhere_ in the world that's right for you..."

Sasuke merely looked at her, intrigued by her words... yet also rather interested in her lips. Being a first-time kisser, despite the fact that it was a very rough and forced kiss, he had found that kissing felt... amazing... and had a very strange need to experience it _again_... Needless to say, he was creeped out by his thoughts, but found that he was paying them less and less mind. After all, Sakura loved him, right? So, there was no reason to be afraid of asking her if he could have another go at kissing her...

"Sakura?"

"Mmm?"

He bit his bottom lip... then, realising how out-of-character he looked, resorted to _chewing_ his lip instead. "Would you mind if I...? Uh, what would you say if I...?"

"Hmm? What?"

Sasuke swallowed, mentally kicking himself for making the last of the Uchiha clan look so weak. He took a breath. "Would you let me try that again?"

Sakura was clearly taken aback. "Say what?"

Sasuke pulled a face. "Don't make me repeat it..."

Obviously confused, Sakura blinked at him a couple of times. "You mean... kissing me?" Unable to answer, Sasuke merely nodded, making Sakura's eyes widen. "You wanna _kiss_ me again?" Sasuke, giving her an annoyed look, nodded again. "Huh... wow..." She paused. "Why?"

Sasuke bit his _upper_ lip this time, slightly irritated. "_You're_ the _brain box _of the team... _you_ figure it out."

After a few moments of moving her eyes around the room, carefully thinking, Sakura seemed to understand. "You wanna get more experience at kissing, don't you?" Sasuke nodded, refusing to look at her. "But... if _that's_ what you want... then... you must have... _liked_ kissing me?" Sasuke nodded again, staring intently at a poster on the wall. "Oh... okay... well... I don't really have experience with kissing either... but I _guess_ I can give it a try..."

Sasuke paused a moment before turning to face her. "Okay..."

"Well... let's start by... you holding my neck..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, Naruto was awake. Throwing himself into a sitting position, he tossed back the bedcover to inspect his wounds... which were now non-existent.

_Heh..._ he thought, _probably the result of a mix between the medic-__nins__' __jutsus__ and the nine-tailed fox's chakra..._

Thinking about that instantly reminded him of the brutal battle he had been in on the way back from Team Seven's latest mission... the one where he had been so badly injured that he had blacked out; it had been the first time that had happened for quite a few years.

Jumping out of bed, he made for the door, eager to see his team-mates and show them how much he had recovered; he already knew that they were fine, as, once the medic-nins had healed him, he had jolted awake, demanded to see them, seen Sakura amongst the medic-nins, heard from her personally that they were all fine and had won the battle and, suddenly realising how immensely tired he was, laid down and drifted off to sleep.

He noticed the door was ajar, so he pushed it further open and stepped out... before freezing on the spot in utter shock at the scene in front of him; Sasuke Uchiha... and Sakura Haruno... were... kissing! Actually _kissing_! Something he didn't think was even _possible_!

Blinking stupidly at them, his brain eventually processed the thought that he really didn't need to see this... not to mention shouldn't be watching it... so he slowly backed up into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.


End file.
